Cake Blues!
by Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover
Summary: Mako stumbles on Utako's cake for her 'Secret friday night date'. Would the cake ruin the date?


Cake Blues! (one-shot/Humor)  
By Aya-CLAMPGAKUENlover

Aya: This might be a lot short being a fanfic, but I hope you all like this fic . I actually made this a mini-fancomic before and I decided to convert it to a written fanfic.

Disclaimer: Me don't own 20 Mensou ni Onegai, me just love to write something about it. Also, it belongs to CLAMP.

-----------------------------------------------

Friday..

There was a big fuss at the kitchen of Ohkawa residence. All the chefs working for the Ohkawas were stunned at the big effort of their master's daughter, Ohkawa Utako, continously 'playing' with the kitchen tools. She dashed all around the room, finding ingredients for baking cakes. She looked at the cookbook and scratched her head, confused at all the procedures. She puts on her apron and started whipping cream. She whipped it at incredible speed. Mother Utako entered the kitchen and was shocked at her daughter.

"Utako-sama has been doing that for 2 hours now, master." The female head chef whispered to Mother Ohkawa.

"Actually Chef-san, she's been cooking a lot nowadays. I think she started baking 8 months ago." she chuckled.

"Isn't that?"

"Yes. It was then that 20 Mensou-san announced a notice to steal something from Utako-san." (Note: This is a SPOILER! WARNING!! WARNING!!)

"Don't you think it's strange?" Mother Ohkawa continued looking at her child. The head chef nodded.

"We should give her a little alone time." All the chefs left the kitchen, leaving Utako at her work. 

An hour later..

"FINALLY! All I need to do is to leave this to the oven and..!"

Utako looked at the window and she saw it was already dark. She didn't had time to look at the time, being busy learning to bake things independently. It was already 8:00 PM, three hours away from her Friday night date. She left the kitchen, leaving her unfinished cake at the oven cooking. At the hallway, she saw Makoto Ohkawa checking her 'torment Utako' to-do-list.

"Why are you in such a hurry, dear sister?" Mako asks.

"I have to get ready!"

"20 Mensou-san?" she softly said to Utako. Utako smiled at her and went up to ready.

"She's really making a big fuss all around when it's about 20 Mensou-san." Mako thought. She decides to look at the kitchen, and 'sample' her cake. Opening the oven, the cake looks harmless. It was an apple pie, the aroma has a great flavor and it seemed harmless.

Mako cuts a slice from the pie and looks for anything wrong with the cake. Nothing seems to be burnt, un-baked or anything. "Maybe dear sister got it right today.." she thought.

"Ittadakimasu!" she bit a part of the slice, then...

"W-W-What did U-Utako-san put in this? This is NOT a cake nor a pie at all!" Mako really threw away the apple pie in the fridge. She was really shocked how Utako puts unprofessional cooking to the highest peak.

"IS SHE REALLY GOING TO FEED THAT TO 20 MENSOU-SAN?! THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE BAD TUMMY-ACHES AFTER EATING SOMETHING WORSE LIKE THAT!" Mako thought after getting rid of the pie.

She went inside the house and sat in the staircase like nothing happened. She heard footsteps and saw Utako just finished taking a bath. Utako got near Mako and asked a favor.

"Mako-oneesama, can you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?"

"There's a cake I baked for 'tonight' and I want you to put it in the balcony for me. I'm going to be a little late on our date and I was wondering if you could tell 20 Mensou to wait. Tell him I'm sorry if he has to wait. Onegai, Mako-oneesama!" she whispered to Mako.

Mako felt a little guilty after throwing the pie away and going to have to face the music. She nodded and smiled at her dear sister. "Arigatou! Wait, are you really my sister?" Utako looked at Mako suspiciously and left.

"What will I do?!" Mako thought.

She looked everywhere for a plan but nothing seemed to be on her mind. Mako sighed and was out of brilliant ideas. She looked at the phone and came a great idea that would save the whole Friday night.

"This would definitely clear my name! All I have to do is.."

A bit later: 11:20 PM

"Akira-kun!" Utako ran out of her bedroom and to her balcony, seeing a waiting 4th grader still in his CLAMP School uniform sitting at the edge of the balcony. She hugged her lover's left arm, which made Akira bright pink.

"Konbanwa, Utako-san."

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't worry, I came late too. I'm sorry for that too."

"Why are you still in CLAMP School uniform?"

"I was still on CLAMP School when- that doesn't matter, does it?"

"Doesn't matter!" she smiled. Akira smiled back. They went to the table to have their dinner. The table had milk tea, blooming flowers and an apple pie.

"Apple pie?" he said. Utako was amazed he knew what dish it was jut looking at it. He cuts two slices of apple pie and starts to eat it. She crossed her fingers, hoping that the pie would turn out fine. Akira was stunned, that made Utako shiver.

"DELICIOUS!"

"REALLY?! I didn't mess up?" she asked with relief. Akira nods, which made Utako want to eat a slice herself. She slowly cut a piece and into her mouth. She chewed it slowly but surely, and had a happy face after swallowing.

"WOW! It is DELICIOUS! I got it right?"

"Utako-san, you really did!"

"I'm SO happy!" she smiled.

--NEXT MORNING: CLAMP School--

Akira was waiting in a bench, carrying a small basket without anything in it. He saw Mako, merrily walking with a basket. Mako greeted her upperclassman and gave him the basket. "Are you SURE you want to eat it, Akira-san?" Mako asked.

"I wanted to eat it from the every start. Why did you have to make me bake a new pie? I don't like lying to Utako-san." he said.

"I just want to save both your tummies, that's all! HOHOHOHO!"

---LATER---

"This-- tastes--... At least Utako-san made it with her whole heart.. Ha- Ha- Ha?"

!!THE END!! 


End file.
